


This love is untitled

by Wallflowerz



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallflowerz/pseuds/Wallflowerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they had started on the wrong foot all those years ago, but that didn't really matter anymore. They are happy, and that's all that matters at the moment. Kurtbastian. One-shot. [Edited 18/09/13]</p>
            </blockquote>





	This love is untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work uploaded on Ao3(It's on FF already) and I really hope you like it!  
> The title is from the song Untitled by Fibes, Oh Fibes! (Great song, give it a listen, yeah?)
> 
> EDIT: I edited this because the paragraphs were messed up and the writing on some places were weird. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Ryan Murphy and FOX yada yada. This fanfiction is for entertainment purposes only.

"You must be freaking kidding me! What is wrong with you, Sebastian?" Kurt yelled over the TV that still played an episode of 'New Girl' and gestured wildly with his arms. "Everyone knows that Nick is supposed to be with Jess!" 

"What? No! Jess is clearly supposed to be with Sam! He is hot and he's a freaking paediatrician! And they are totally endgame!" Sebastian said and gave a frustrated sigh. "Nick is like a grumpy old man and he only cares about himself!"

"Are you sure you didn't just describe yourself? Because that's exactly what it sounds like!" Kurt retorted with a huff.

"I'm not grumpy! You're grumpy!" Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and pouted.

"Oh my Gaga, Seb! What are you, five?" Kurt chuckled slightly before pecking Sebastians pouting lips, all thoughts about the argument gone. "You're so cute when you act like a child." He cooed. 

"Sebastian Smythe doesn't do cute!" Sebastian scolded but still felt a small smile tug on the corner of his lips and all of a sudden a giggle started to bubble in his troath. He tried to keep it in but to no avail. 

When the giggles had disappeared he took a calming breath and moved closer to his boyfriend. "You're the cute one."

Kurt just quirked an eyebrow and gave him his patented 'Bitch, Please' look, but then all of a sudden Sebastian threw himself over Kurt's lithe form and started to tickle him. 

"Oh my-my... Seb! Seb, My s-sides! Ah! S-stop it! Bas!" He gasped between breaths. Sebastian just laughed harder at his boyfriends messed up hair and flushed face while attacking his sides with his lean fingers. 

"Surrender! Admit that you're the cute one!" Kurt just shook his head and let out a strangled 'N-No!' And started to giggle uncontrollably. Sebastian began to tickle even harder until Kurt screamed "I'm cute!" Which made him stop abruptly to peck his lips and say "Yes, you are." He chuckled and rose from where he had straddled his boyfriends thighs and offered his hand to Kurt who only huffed and stood up. 

"Atleast, I was cute before you started to abuse my ribs!" And then walked of to the bathroom to fix his hair. 

He emerged from the bathroom about half an hour later, newly showered to find his boyfriend sprawled all over the couch with his legs draped over the arm of the couch, fast asleep. His mouth was sligthly open and his hair a bit mussed up, his breathing slow and facial expression absolutely serene. Kurt smiled lovingly at his boyfriend of one year and two months.

It had been an escpecially gray and rainy autumn day and Kurt had been sitting in a comfy armchair, drinking his Grande non-fat mocha and looking out of the coffeeshop window, hoping for the day to end. To be blunt, this Wednesday was straight out crap. The day started thirty minutes too late which messed with his skin care regimen (which is utterly important) and then he noticed that the burgundy button down that he had put out last night had fallen of it's hanger and wrinkled, which led to him wearing a midnight blue one that didn't match his outfit as well, but he didn't have time to choose a new one. 

Later on, when he walked out of his apartment and got to the subway he noticed that he had missed his train with mere seconds. When the next train came he jumped on it and tapped his foot in anticipation. A few minutes later he got to his stop and rushed towards the nearest coffeeshop, got his coffee and then he was on his way towards Parsons where his lesson would start in about ten minutes. 

As he got out of the last lesson of the day he saw that rain was quite literally pouring down. Of course, he knew that it would rain today but he had forgotten all about it in all the chaos this morning, so he took a deep breath and ran out and towards his favourite coffeeshop, where he is now sitting, looking out at the people running around. 

All of a sudden he heard a familiar voice call out "Princess Hummel!". His head snapped towards the voice and he scowled when he saw none other than Sebastian Smythe walking towards him wearing a huge grin which could easily compete with one of the cheshire cat's.

"What are the odds? Long time no see, Hummel." Kurt took in the tall man standing in front of him. He had grown a little bit and his shoulders seemed broader. His face seemed to be the same, only that he now wore a pair of glasses that covered his emerald green eyes. Other than that, He hadn't changed much since the last time they saw each other back in Ohio.

Kurt let out a frustrated sigh.

"What are you doing here, Meerkat?" Sebastian sat down opposite him and leaned back in his seat. 

"School." He answered simply and looked out the window, much like Kurt had a moment ago. 

"Oh, really? Where?" Kurt's interest piqued at that and he leaned forward slightly, propping his elbows on the small table in front of him and put his chin in his right hand. 

"NYU. Medicine. I want to become a paediatrician." He said and smiled. To any person it would seem completely normal, a smile like that, but it was very rare that he changed his facial expression from that obnoxious smirk. 

"I never pegged you for someone who liked children. Or people, for that matter." Kurt said as he raised an eyebrow. Sebastian sighed and pinched his nose bridge before he spoke. 

"Look, I know that I was an asshole back in High School-" 

"Damn straight." Kurt cut him off. 

"-But. I've changed. I'm not the person who tried to steal your little boyfriend and then almost blinded the man anymore. I'm not the bastard who tried to blackmail your brother into quitting Glee club. You know how I said that I wanted to change my life back then? After all that with David's... Um-Suicide attempt. I'm not a narcissistic, self absorbed, selfish player anymore. I am truly sorry for everything that I have ever done to hurt you and your friends." Sebastian finished and looked straight into Kurt's glasz eyes, pleading and hoping for forgivness. 

Kurt was taken aback by his former nemesi's little speech. "I-I um...'' He sighed tiredly. ''Okay. Apology accepted."

"Really?" When Kurt smiled a reassuringly and nodded, Sebastian beamed at him. 

''Thank you. Um... Can I buy you another coffee?'' He asked uncertainly. Kurt looked at his empty cup. 

''That'd be nice.'' He smiled again as Sebastian stood up and went to the counter. 

After a few weeks of texting, coffee dates and spending time with each other, Sebastian had finally asked Kurt out. He said yes, of course. 

So that's how Kurt is now sitting on the couch in his and Sebastian's shared apartment with said man's head in his lap, absentmindedly running his fingers through his boyfriend's light brown hair, eliciting a contented sigh.

Maybe they had started on the wrong foot all those years ago, but that didn't really matter anymore. They are happy, and that's all that matters at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> So that's it! Please tell me what you think, it'd mean plenty. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
